Harry Potter and the new teacher
by nicole-k007
Summary: Severus Snape get his long awaited Dark Art position, but who shall take his place potions master?
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall etc. These characters belong are the creation of the very talented J.K. Rowling and are registered trademarks of Warner Bros.  
  
However, the character Angelina Craft is my creation and cannot be used without permission from the author of this fic (me!) without my permission you will feel my wrath of DOOM!! By using this character you will have to face certain death by criticism (in short you get a WHOPPING FLAMER!!)  
  
A/N: Also, a very big thank-you to the Slayer for all her help with this fic!  
  
Chapter One  
  
"But Albus, you can't be serious, do you know what this will do to the school's reputation," Minerva McGonagall protested, "I mean hiring your own niece, and do you think it's wise to give Severus the Dark Arts position? Considering his past, what do you think he'll teach the children?"  
  
Albus turned to face a very distraught Professor McGonagall, "Now Minerva you know, I wouldn't place the children in any danger, 'ESPECAILY' Harry Potter."  
  
A surprised crossed Mcgonagall's face but only for a second before it was replaced with one that resembled embarrassment, "Now Albus you know I worry about the safety of 'ALL' the students, not just Harry, how could you suggest such a thing? That is absolutely preposterous!"  
  
Albus smiled into his tea that steamed from the china mug before him on his freshly polished oak desk, "Now please Minerva I have a lot of work to do before the students arrive." With a wave of his hand he dismissed the Head of Gryffindor. However she was not yet ready to leave and began to protest,  
  
"But ALBUS LISTEN TO REA....."  
  
With that old headmaster fix a stern gaze at the professor and pointed to the large pile of parchments that lay scattered across his desk signalling that the conversation was now over, with a huff Mcgongall swept out of the room arms folded and a look of esteemed annoyance... 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall etc. These characters belong are the creation of the very talented J.K. Rowling and are registered trademarks of Warner Bros.  
  
However, the character Angelina Craft is my creation and cannot be used without permission from the author of this fic (me!) without my permission you will feel my wrath of DOOM!! By using this character you will have to face certain death by criticism (in short you get a WHOPPING FLAMER!!)  
  
A/N: Also, a very big thank-you to the Slayer for all her help with this fic and Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
As he replaced the china mug, no longer steaming, onto the desk he couldn't help wondering whether McGonagall was right. Was it really wise to let Snape, a known Death Eater, teach the children (especially Harry Potter) Defence against the Dark Arts? But, he just couldn't see any other way. He had promised a position at Hogwarts to his niece and with a Ministry Enquiry due this semester he just couldn't afford to go swapping teachers and classes to much. Besides all the other teachers were so good at what they did and they didn't want another class to teach. The only person who was unhappy was Snape and when the position was available why not give it to him? He could have given it to his niece he supposed but Hogwart's would become the laughing stock of the wizard world if word got out he had added another female to the staff and in such a prized position at the school too. Besides it was too late to change it now there were just a few days left before the students arrived and so much had to be done. Timetables had to be confirmed, Prefects chosen, Common rooms prepared, Curriculum's finalised and meeting held. With a sigh he turned his thoughts to more pressing matters and returned to the stack of parchments scattered on his desk.  
  
He was just reading Mary Hocus's application for Prefect when a large tawny coloured owl flew through the window and landed on the edge of his desk.  
  
"That's odd" he thought to himself "It's to late for mail"  
  
Then he saw what the owl had tied to it's leg an envelope with a golden seal- It was from the Ministry of Magic!  
  
He quickly untied the letter and ignoring the angry pecks from the hungry bird shoved it into a cage on a nearby bookcase.  
  
He then returned to his desk and selected his favourite letter opener. It was gold, shaped like a sword and was covered in intricate patterns and scrollwork. He slowly opened the envelope and drew out a small piece of thick parchment he unfolded and began to read.  
  
"Dear Headmaster" it began I am writing to inform you that representatives from the Ministry of Magical Studies schools examination board will be visiting your school during the first day of regular classes. The board will be inspecting your school during this time an examiner will be sitting in on each of the teachers classes to access their teaching style and will also wish to interview selected students. As you know The Ministry of Magic has very high standards when it comes to the education of future witches and wizards and that your facility will be required to educate to these high standards if it is to remain open. After the examination date you will be informed of the results and will have a period of 9 days in which to pass the examination before your school is closed.  
  
Please notify us as soon as possible if this date is unsuitable or if you have any questions.  
  
Yours Sincerely Prof. Genevieve Craft Ministry of Magical Studies  
  
"Just what we need" thought Dumbledore glumly "a school inspection."  
  
He placed the letter on his desk and selected a quill and a small piece of parchment. He scrawled a quick note on the parchment and muttered a copying spell suddenly he had several copies of the parchment on his desk. He then stood from his desk and walked up to the owl tower and selected several owls. He fastened the notes to their legs and watched them fly out the window the last bird left just as the first stars began to appear in the sky. 


End file.
